legendary_series_monsterversefandomcom-20200213-history
Sophie
A third MUTO aka Sophie, appears in the sequel Godzilla: King of the Monsters, as a minor Titan that obeys Ghidorah and later Godzilla. Name Sophie's name means "wisdom, insight, and intelligence" because she was able to hid from the world and only be discover by Monarch later on. She is the last of her kind. Sophie is therefore presumably known to Monarch as MUTO 3. Design Appearance Sophie looks slightly different in appearance to MUTO 2, the other female MUTO. Sohpie has three fin-like structures running down her back, as well as leg joints that all end in a noticeable point. Unlike her deceased kin, her exoskeleton is more of a gray color instead of black. It is possible that she is another species of MUTO not yet seen before. Portrayal Sophie is portrayed by CGI. Roar Sophie roars make trumpet-like cries and groans similar to creaking doors or Geiger counters. Sophie has deeper roars like the female MUTO does. Personality In Godzilla: King of the Monsters, despite Godzilla being the natural enemy and predator of her species, a female MUTO aka Sophie can be seen bowing to him after the defeat of Ghidorah. This proves that the MUTOs conform to the Titan hierarchy to some extent. Origins In 2019, a second surviving female MUTO, somewhat smaller than the previous one, was among the Titans who were awakened by Ghidorah's call and converged in Boston. The creature, dubbed "Jinshin-Mushi", bowed to Godzilla in recognition of him as an Alpha for slaying Ghidorah. History Godzilla: King of the Monsters A second female MUTO is among the Titans being monitored by Monarch at Outpost 14 in Mindanao, Philippines is awakened by Ghidorah's call; she proceeds to break free of her containment facility like many other Titans. Following her new Alpha's orders, the MUTO begins to hunt on Earth with her new "pack", personally attacking a city. to end loose ends]] However, Sophie later hears Madison Russell activate the ORCA in Boston. Sophie makes the journey there, but does not move quickly enough to arrive before Godzilla kills Ghidorah. Following Behemoth and Scylla, Sophie confronts Godzilla. After Rodan bows to Godzilla, Sophie also bows, followed by Scylla, Behemoth, and Methuselah, acknowledging Godzilla as the new Alpha of the Titans. Abilities Durability Sophie is able to withstand any kind of firearms that hit her. Enough to take barrages of both small and large arms fire without any damage. Echolocation Sophie can use echolocation to communicate and find sources of radiation. Electromagnetic Pulse (EMP) Sophie surrounds herself with an EMP field (labeled the "Sphere of Influence" by the news) which performs the same function. There don't appear to be any limits to how often either MUTO can use their EMP abilities. In the official novelization, it is explained the EMP ability evolved as a defense mechanism. Intelligence Sophie is proven to be the smartest MUTO there is. Speed and Agility Sophie was able to knock and take down buildings near her and far. Stamina Sophie is shown to have excellent stamina and resilience. Strength and Combat Sophie can take on Godzilla if she wanted to but she was shown to be strong enough to even try to beat Ghidorah. Weaknesses Inner Mouth Sophie's insides are not armored and thus if any attacks happen inside, she will die in a second. Category:Titans Category:Protector